dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Zi Han
Profile *'Name:' 陈紫函 / Chen Zi Han *'English name:' Emily Chen *'Real name:' 陈莎莎 / Chen Sha Sha *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' 1978-Apr-02 *'Birthplace:' Chongqing, China *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 42kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Chinese zodiac:' Horse *'Family:' Husband/actor/singer Dai Xiang Yu *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy *'Agency:' Huayi Brothers TV Series *A Chinese Ghost Story (2020) *Rebirth of Shopping Addict (2020) *Shanghai Picked Flowers (2020) *The Fated General (2020) *Mo Li 茉莉 (2019) *The Legend of Chong Er (2019) *The Dark Lord (2018) *24 Hours (2018) *Cover The Sky (2018) *Pearl Earrings (2016) *Impossible Mission 不可能完成的任务 (2016) *The Story of Liu Hai and Jinchan 刘海戏金蟾 (2016) *A Happy Life 2 (2016) *Happy Mitan (2016, cameo) *Demon Girl (2016) *My Amazing Bride (2015) *Singles Villa (2015) *The First Column 第一纵队 (2015) *The Female Assassins in the Palace (2015) *The Romance of the Condor Heroes (2014) *New Mad Monk (2014) *Swords of Legends (2014) *My Grandpa 1945 我姥爷1945 (2014) *Tian Xia Di Yi Wan 天下一碗 (2014) *Jie Mo 猎魔 (2014) *Protect Love Fearlessly 爱情面前谁怕谁 (2013) *Beau-Care Clinic 美人季 (2013) *A Happy Life (2013) *Earth God and Earth Grandmother (2013) *The Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (2013) *Where are You My Mother (2012) *The Legend of Crazy Monk 3 (2012) *Sou Shen Ji (2012) *Bandit of the Brothers (2012) *Li Ming Jue Sha 黎明绝杀 (2012) *Secret Agent 密使 (2012) *The Legend of Crazy Monk (2010) *Down with Love (CTV, 2010) *The Myth (2010) *Our Team to the Sun 我们队伍向太阳 (2010) *Red Rose 黑玫瑰 (2009) *Shang Hai Chu Jian 上海锄奸 (2009) *Mysterious House 滴血深宅 (2008) *Yan An Chu Jian 延安锄奸 (2008) *Shan Liang Bei Hou (2008) *The Blue Files (2008) *Love Strategy (2008) *True Blood (2007) *Fei Chang Nv Jing 非常女警 (2006) *Madame White Snake (2006) *Return of the Condor Heroes (2006) *Hong Hai Er (2005) *Ai Shang Tian Shi 爱上天使 (2005) *Zhan Zai Ni Bei Hou 站在你背后 (2005) *Lv Zhen Jia Ren 律政佳人 (2004) *Zhong Wu Yen 钟无艳 (2004) *Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre (2003) *A Chinese Ghost Story (2003) *Lies 谎言 (2002) *Qi Che Cheng 汽车城 (2001) *Ru Ying Sui Xing 如影随形 (2012) *Su Xiao Xiao 一代名妓苏小小 (2001) *Love Stories of Northern Africa 情定北非 (2001) *The Prince of Han Dynasty (2001) *State of Divinity (2000) *Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (2000) *Nan Bei Yi Jia Qin 南北一家亲 (2000) *Forever Melody 人鬼情缘 (2000) *Our Life 我们的生活 (1999) *Wu Qing Mei Xia You Qing Tian 无情海峡有情天 (1999) *Jin Rong Da Feng Bao 金融大风暴 (1999) *Jue Ti Cang Lang 绝地苍狼 (1998) *Kan Feng De Yi Zhu Ba Jie 春风得意猪八戒 (1998) *Nv Xun An 女巡按 (1998) *Tong Yi Pian Lan Tian 同一片蓝天 (1997) *Lv Ye Zhi Lian 绿野之恋 (1997) *Chuan Qi Ren Sheng 传奇人生 (1997) *Zhi Gao Rong Yao 至高荣誉 (1997) *Love Is Payable 侬本多情 (1997) *Dong Zhou Lie Guo Chun Qiu Pian 东周列国春秋篇 (1997) Movies *Dream Stealer (2018) *Death Zone (2012) *Legendary Amazons (2011) *The Hero Special Police (2010) *Mr. An! Happy Birthday (2007) *Making a Star (2005) *Madam Li Zhifan (1999) *The Mirror (1999) *Bao Ying / 报应 (1998) *Jia He Wan Shi Xing / 家和万事兴 (1997) *Battles for Glory Over Taihang Mountains (1996) Trivia *'Languages:' Mandarin and English *'Native origin:' Wuhan, Hubei External Links *Official agency page *Sina site *Sina blog Category:CActress